The invention relates to a device for monitoring and/or manipulating objects that are arranged in a cavity that can be accessed through a narrow opening, in particular for use in minimally invasive medicine, with a tubular or hose-shaped insertion part, wherein a flexible section is formed on the insertion part, and at least one Bowden cable for controlling the flexible section is arranged in the insertion part, wherein the insertion part contains a guide channel, which is designed to receive optical, mechanical and/or electrical connectors for the monitoring and/or manipulation, and wherein an adjusting element is provided, which is connected to the Bowden cable in order to control the flexible section. Here, the distal end is the end which, in the position of use, is arranged away from a user, while the proximal end is the end which, in the position of use, is arranged near the user.
Devices of this kind are known and have become established.